


Second Chances

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Quinn has to figure out what to do to escape a time loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Beta-ed by Fififolle

Danny Quinn groaned and stared dishearteningly at his empty beer bottle. He was a direct man, blunt some would say, and he hadn't thought. Well, that wasn't entirely true – he'd thought James... no, Lester would appreciate someone who was direct but... well, he'd fucked it up. Again. He could have blamed the adrenaline pumping through his body after that near miss, that it was just a reaction and meant nothing, he could have brushed it off as just his normal tomfoolery... but it would have been a lie. 

No, he'd told Lester the truth. That he'd wanted to kiss him for a long time and the relief of seeing him standing there whole and hale... Danny closed his eyes as he recalled what had happened. He'd seen Lester standing there, bloodied but defiant, and he'd just reacted. He'd swooped in, grabbed Lester and snogged him breathless. It had been fucking lovely. 

Well, it had been until he'd released the man and Lester had stepped back, a look of disdain on his face. “Quinn, what is the meaning of this?”

Danny blinked, surely it was obvious. It was only then that he remembered they had an audience and he swallowed as he heard the catcalls of the soldiers. He turned and met the silly grin on Connor's face and the amused look on Abby's. Oh fuck! He suddenly realised that snogging Lester in front of everyone might not be the most sensible way of showing Lester how much he meant to him. He opened his mouth to inform Lester but his courage fled when he looked into Lester's dismissive eyes. How could the man ever love him back? “Er...”

Lester shook his head before he sighed, “Listen very carefully, Quinn, I'll only say this once. Sexual harassment is not something to joke about. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, guv,” Danny murmured. “Sorry, guv.” He wished the ground would open up and swallow him, especially when he met Becker's gaze and the man shook his head at him. Not that Becker had any better luck with the object of his affection, but at least he didn't make a fool out of himself. 

Which was why Danny was alone in his flat, drowning his sorrows and wondering how he was going to hold his head up on Monday. Maybe he could call Becker and they could commiserate over their equally pathetic love lives? No, maybe not. Becker at least still had a chance, which was more than he had now. Lester would think any other advance he made was another joke and... Danny groaned and fetched another beer. Now what the hell did he do? If only he could have another chance, if only he could do today over again... maybe he wouldn't fuck it up again.

***

Danny groaned as he woke to hammering on his door and opened it to reveal a rather chirpy looking Becker. Fuck! It wasn't like Becker to make fun of him when he struck out, and he was somewhat snappish when he barked. “What?”

“Someone got out of bed the wrong side this morning,” Becker murmured before peering at him. “Did you forget I said I'd pick you up today? We were... um.” 

Danny swallowed before nodding, talking about their hopes and trying to think how to broach their interest to the ones they wanted, that had been their plan for lunch yesterday. Before Danny had fucked it up... What the fuck? Had he dreamt it all, had it been nothing more than a nightmare? When Becker cleared his throat and gave him a somewhat concerned look, Danny repeated what he'd said in his dream. “Yeah. About you and Matt...” 

“Good, you hadn't forgotten.” Becker's grin faded. “We can chat about you and Lester too. Not sure what you see in him but...” He shrugged before glancing at his watch. “Come on or we'll be late.”

Danny nodded, wondering how he'd dreamt so accurately. He spent the morning comparing his dream – well, nightmare – with what was happening around him. It was how he got snarked at by Lester for almost walking into him and spilling his coffee over him when he had an important meeting to attend. That was different and Danny only just managed to stutter an apology out as he watched Lester walk away. 

He spent the next hour wondering what the hell was happening and purposely doing things differently, just to see if he could. Which was why he almost missed the scream of the ADD and was late getting to the vehicles. He had to squeeze in the back instead of driving for once and the soldier boy behind the wheel seemed afraid to use his horn. Danny's gaze fell on the clock as he exited the vehicle, noticing in passing that they'd arrived half-an-hour later than when he'd driven them in his dream. 

The building was deserted and Danny couldn't help the shiver that ran down his back, glancing around as he wondered if the incursion would occur the same as he'd dreamt. Not that it mattered, all that did matter was he had another chance with Lester and he wasn't going to fuck it up this time. 

He stepped into the meeting room Lester should have been in, a grin on his face and his cocky banter at the ready and just stopped. His eyes widened and his grin faded as he took in the scene, the stench of piss and iron in the air and... Danny's heart skipped a beat as he stared uncomprehendingly at the sight before him. He dropped to his knees beside Lester, his hand moving automatically to Lester's throat but he knew before he felt for the non-existing pulse that his guv'nor was dead. 

The rest of the day was a blur, all Danny knew was that Becker had taken him home and he'd drunk every bottle in his flat dry before trashing the place as tears flowed down his face.

***

Danny moaned softly was he woke before he sat upright, his eyes darting around the flat before he collapsed back against the pillow with a relieved sigh. His bedroom was messy but nowhere near the mess he'd made of it last night. Had he dreamt that as well? What did it say for him that he was dreaming of all the ways he could cock up his relationship with Lester? On the other hand... what if he wasn't dreaming... what if he was stuck in one of those time-loopy things Connor had mentioned the other day?

He groaned when he heard pounding on his door and Becker's raised voice. “Wakey, wakey, Quinn.”

Danny leapt out of his bed and opened the door, still half-asleep. “Becks? What's up?”

“Not you.” Becker shook his head. “Did you forget I was giving you a lift today?”

“No,” Danny considered for a moment telling Becker about his dreams or whatever the fuck they were, before deciding it wouldn't be a good idea. He needed to figure out what was happening himself and then... well, wake up or break the loop, however that was done. Shivering as he remembered what had happened... before, Danny had no wish to be delayed getting to the anomaly and that meant he needed his bike. “Well, yes.” Danny shrugged. “Look, I really want a shower before I come in. How about I take my bike in today?”

“OK.” Becker looked a bit disappointed. “You haven't forgotten?” 

“Not in the slightest. Meet for you lunch and we'll talk about our mutual pining.”

He waited for Becker to leave before quickly preparing for the day and setting off for the ARC in a far happier mood. With his bike, he'd get to Lester in plenty of time to save him. He might not even mess up asking him out on a date this time. 

Danny zipped through the traffic towards the anomaly and got there before the rest of the ARC team. He dashed inside and headed towards where he knew Lester was having his meeting. He arrived in time to see the future predators attack, he saw Lester grab a chair and step in front of the cowering officials he'd gone to plea the ARC's case to. He saw the future predator Lester hadn't notice and he did the only thing he could, knocking Lester out of the way before crying out in pain as he felt claws sink into his own chest. 

“Quinn!” Lester cried out and the next thing Danny knew he was gasping in pain as he felt a hand press down on his chest. He opened tired eyes and looked up into Lester's concerned face. “Stay with me, Quinn.”

“Sorry, guv.” Danny coughed, tasting the blood in his mouth. “Don't think so.”

Lester swallowed as his gaze flickered briefly to Danny's chest. “Stay with me, that's an order.”

“Not very good at obeying orders, guv.”

“I know,” Lester murmured, seemingly unconcerned about the blood that had to be soaking into his expensive suit. “Just... try.”

Danny smiled and reached a shaky hand up to Lester's face, tracing his cheek and lips as he stared into Lester's eyes. He tried to speak, to tell Lester he loved him, but the darkness swept over him and he knew no more.

***

Danny woke with a gasp, his hands flying to his chest and pulling his top up. He touched smooth skin, the injury he'd received disappeared and he was still alive. He was sure he'd heard somewhere that if you die in your dreams you were dead... so, did that mean he was stuck in a time-loopy thing? Maybe he should talk to Connor about it... but first, he needed to get up and get ready. He dragged himself out of bed and into the shower, knowing he had only moments to get ready and he needed a plan. As he soaped himself thoroughly, Danny's lips quirked, he better make that two plans.

He quickly decided the easiest way to keep Lester in one piece was to prevent him going to his meeting in the first place. A mug of coffee skilfully upended down the man's suit sorted that out, although Danny knew he'd feel the bite of Lester's tongue for it... fuck! He made a hasty retreat to the bogs to deal with that problem, very satisfactory even if lonely. 

Danny couldn't stop his grin when he saw Lester sitting behind his desk, although it faded when he realised the man was sporting a bandage under his shirt. “Guv?”

“Hot coffee burns, Quinn.” Lester shook his head before leaning back in his chair. “Listen very carefully, Quinn, I'll only say this once. Do not run in the corridors with hot beverages. In fact, don't drink them outside the kitchen.” 

“But... everyone else carries drinks around.” Danny looked pointedly at the mug of coffee on Lester's own desk. Lester sighed but before he could speak, the ADD screamed and Danny leapt from his chair. “Guv?”

“Go on, get out of here.” Lester shooed him out of his office and followed him down the ramp. “Where is it, Connor?”

Danny closed his eyes in relief when Connor read out the location, knowing Lester was safe at the ARC and all he needed to do was deal with the bloody future predators, shut the anomaly and figure out how to convince Lester to give him another chance. 

The anomaly hadn't been difficult to deal with, not when he already knew where the future predators and anomaly were. Convincing Lester proved far harder and, as he sat alone in his flat that night, Danny decided tipping coffee over Lester wasn't a good idea. At least he would have another chance tomorrow... today... the next time he woke up and it was still Friday.

***

Danny spent the next several Fridays investigating time loops on the internet and asking Connor questions in the sure knowledge he wouldn't remember anything, while he attempted several ways to keep Lester safe and sound, if not happy, at the ARC... not that every attempt succeeded.

He had tried sneaking out into the garage to let the air out of the tyres of Lester's Jaguar, his pride and joy. It wouldn't stop him leaving, but the time it took for them to be pumped back up would be enough to ensure Lester avoided the anomaly. He hadn't cared about the CCTV or being caught, just as long as he stopped Lester. The dressing down he'd received from Lester had been blistering, as was the bill for the replacement tyres. He couldn't imagine Lester owning something so shoddy they couldn't cope with being let down... although, knowing Lester, they could and it was just revenge for Danny daring to damage his car. He was extremely thankful when he woke up the next day to find it was still Friday and his bank balance would remain untouched.

Another time, he had loitered in a darkened corner and leapt out on Lester when the man had walked past, pushing him into a storage cupboard and locking the door behind them. He'd turned around to see Lester's eyebrow quirk before the man's bored voice informed him that assaulting a superior was a disciplinary offence and that practical jokes should be restricted to schoolboys... adding with a sigh, “And despite appearances, neither you or Becker are schoolboys.”

Danny winced when he remembered one attempt that had resulted in a severely injured and very pissed off Lester. He'd failed and watched Lester die too many times and he just couldn't witness it again so he'd done something drastic. He'd tripped Lester up and he could still hear the sickening crack of a bone breaking and the yelp Lester had made when the medic had checked his arm, which Lester had quickly hugged to his chest. Once Lester had returned from the hospital, Danny had apologised profusely, wincing at the look of agony on Lester's face as he flashedback to the memory of Lester dying in front of him, over and over again. He hadn't even protested his suspension, and not because he knew he'd relive the day and Lester would never know he'd been hurt, would never have been hurt. After that, he just couldn't bear to see Lester in pain, especially not pain he'd caused. 

It didn't take too many incidents for Danny to decide on changing his plans. Oh, he'd kept Lester at the ARC and mostly in one piece, but he was still no closer to his goal of having an actual relationship with him. No, he was far closer to being dismissed out of hand, if not arrested, or he would be if he ever stopped reliving Friday.

***

Danny now concentrated on dealing as quickly as possible with the anomaly and noticed the different ways events played out. Sometime they got there too late and Lester still bled out, gutted by one of the future predators. Mostly they got there on time and he had the pleasure of shooting the creature before it gutted Lester. On other occasions, someone else saved Lester – Abby, Matt, Becker or another soldier – although the best times were when he got to watch Lester take the future predator down himself. That was so fucking hot and Danny had to spend quality time in the bogs on those occasions.

He spent the rest of those never seeming to end Fridays doing what he did best – investigating Lester. He crept through the ventilation system and watched Lester, he read his file, he surfed the internet for anything he could find. He brought Lorraine and Jenny cakes and asked questions, and caught their amused looks as he did so. Oh, he knew he wasn't being subtle, but then, he was the only one who would remember. 

Once he had every scrap of information he could find, Danny knew he could put the second part of his plan in place. He needed to find a way to convince Lester he was serious and debated long into the evening the best way. 

He tried to develop an interest in opera, even if he couldn't see the point of watching something he couldn't understand in a language he didn't speak. He also tried to watch ballet and really couldn't see what Lester saw in them, apart from the chance to ogle the packages of the male dancers. It didn't work, Lester had just given him that unamused look and sighed before telling him to play his games on someone else. Danny should have know better, Lester would never believe he'd change that drastically overnight. No, he needed to win Lester honestly, he just needed to figure out how to do so.

***

Danny had fucked up again and this time he'd riled Lester enough to be fired on the spot. He'd spent the night in a pub getting plastered before staggering home to collapse on the bed. It felt like only minutes later that his alarm blared out and he just refused to get up when Becker hammered on his door, staying in bed and staring at the clock. Glancing at his phone, he closed his eyes at the damning message. Not that it mattered, Lester would be alive again in the morning. Alive but uninterested in one Daniel Quinn.

He wallowed in self-pity for a few days before waking up again on yet another Friday and deciding that if the numerous, inventive and increasingly pathetic ways of killing himself or Lester hadn't prevented the time-loopy from resetting itself back to Friday morning, maybe he should concentrate on finding out what would. He groaned as he recalled his thought when he'd gone to bed on the first Friday – the original Friday – how he'd wished for a second chance with Lester. Fuck! Well, at least he now knew what he had to do if he ever wanted to escape this bloody day.

***

Danny sighed as he collapsed in the chair and wondered if he really was cursed to relive the same day forever. Over a never seeming number of Fridays, he'd perfected his advice to Becker and wondered if he'd ever use it. He'd watched Lester spend quality time with Monty and he wasn't sure what it said about him that he was jealous of the mammoth. He'd sharpened his aim and he'd become an expert at cooking a variety of meals in the vain hope that Lester might say yes. The one thing he hadn't done was actually convince Lester to have a relationship with him.

He glanced up when the ADD screamed and ran for the Hilux, swinging into the driver's seat and only just waiting long enough for the doors to close before he off, weaving in and out of traffic before squealing to a halt outside the building Lester was inside. He quickly made his way through the corridors, shooting future predators and saving civilians, mentally tracking Lester's position as he went. 

He turned the corner and ducked the claw of the future predator, sending an EMD blast straight up its nostrils and watching it fall to the floor before he fired a second time into its brain. He glanced at his watch and swore before breaking into a jog, the need to reach Lester making him forget the future predator dangling from the light fixture until it dropped down on his back. His last sight was meeting Lester's shocked eyes as the man fired at the future predator, too late to stop its teeth sinking painfully into Danny's unprotected neck.

***

Danny jerked awake, his hand feeling the back of his neck for damage even though he knew he'd find none. His thoughts went back over the disaster, he'd been reckless and... wait a mo. Had that been a smile he'd seen on Lester's face when the man had seen him? Maybe Lester was interested in him after all... but then, why hadn't he made a move? Danny groaned as he remembered all the attempts he'd made. Bloody hell, he was an idiot.

He smiled as his new plan formed as he showered and quickly dressed, whistling for the first time in what felt like years. He still drove like a mad man to the anomaly and took out the future predator that threatened to gut Lester, but he only grinned and nodded to the man. 

Danny waited until he was back at the ARC before making his move and even then, not until almost everyone had left for the night. He knocked on Lester's door and waited for the man to wave him in.

“Quinn?” Lester asked as he looked up from his paperwork. “Is there a problem?”

“Only that you're still here at seven on a Friday night, guv.” Danny thought that was a safe place to start. 

“I could point out that so are you,” Lester replied, his gaze flicking back to his paperwork.

“True,” Danny agreed and almost smiled when Lester peered suspiciously at him. “I've got nowhere I need to be.”

“Mmm.” Lester frowned at him. “I do believe your team mates have retired to the local public house.”

“Yeah.” Danny shuffled his feet and grabbed his courage in both hands, if he fucked this up there was always tomorrow, again. “Look, James...” He trailed off at the quirked eyebrow he received at the use of Lester's first name and rubbed his neck nervously. “I was wondering if I could interest you in a meal.”

“A meal?” Lester stared at him, before blinking. “Why?”

“Because...” Danny sighed, maybe this was a stupid idea but... “Because I'd like to get to know you better.” He shifted uncomfortably beneath Lester's gaze. 

“That sounds....” Lester's eyes flicked to his calender and Danny braced himself for rejection. “Actually like a good idea.”

“Really?” Danny slapped a hand over his mouth and glared at Lester when the man chuckled at him. 

“Unless you've changed your mind?”

“Not bloody likely.” Danny grinned. “Er... you like steak?”

“Sounds lovely.” Lester quickly finished up for the night before rising. “After you.”

***

Danny had to pinch himself as he stood in his kitchen preparing a meal for Lester, with the man pottering around and helping him cook. The way Lester handled the knife as he chopped vegetables had Danny wondering what else the man would be expert at... and if he'd get to see.

The steak was delicious and Danny was thankful he'd skipped lunch to buy it, even if he'd had to blow Becker off but he knew his friend would understand. Talk about work turned into personal anecdotes and then they were sitting on the settee and he groaned when Lester's lips touched his. 

“OK, Danny?” Lester breathed against his lips. 

“Better than OK, guv.” 

“James.” 

Danny grinned and pulled Lester in for another kiss. “James.”

“Hmmm?” Lester looked up from nibbling Danny's neck. 

“Just trying it out,” Danny told him, his hands running over Lester's back before pausing on his arse. 

“You've called me James before.” Lester turned his attention to licking the shell of Danny's ear. 

“Guh!” Danny cried out as he bucked against his... well, he hoped his lover. 

“Sensitive?” Lester asked with a sly look on his face. “I wonder what else is?”

“Want to find out?” Danny asked, hearing the need in his own voice. 

“I think that would be an excellent idea.” 

“Good.” Danny pushed Lester away before holding out his hand. “Fuck me, James.”

“I thought you'd never ask, dear boy,” Lester replied dryly as he took Danny's hand and followed him into the bedroom.

***

Danny groaned as Lester engulfed him and used his sharp tongue in wicked ways. The thought that his mouth should be registered as a deadly weapon was the last one Danny had for some time. He came back down to find Lester licking him intently and fuck, being tongue fucked was bloody brilliant too.

Even better was being held open and feeling Lester push inside him, shoving in so deep that Danny thought they were one. He wrapped his legs around Lester and pulled him tight, lifting his hips to meet each thrust and then he was spurting and felt Lester come apart inside him.

***

Danny groaned as he woke, an arm flopping across his bed to find it empty. He shot upright and stared around his room before collapsing against his pillows. Even after everything he'd – that they'd – done last night, it was still fucking Friday again.

He looked up when the bedroom door opened and knew his mouth had dropped open at the sight of a naked Lester carrying two mugs of coffee when the man smirked at him. “Good to know I blew your mind, Danny.”

Danny nodded and patted the bed. “Come back and you can do it again.” He grinned widely when Lester joined him, kissing his lover and knowing he'd finally got it right. Saturday had never felt so bloody good.


End file.
